Fallen Angel of Shinra R1
by Vesperia 3501
Summary: A rewrite of "Fallen Angel of Shinra" Better plot, more FF characters, and more interesting twists.
1. Prolog

Fallen Angel of Shinra

Full summary: While running from a mob on his tenth birthday, Naruto falls into a cavern that leads to the ruins of Shinra INC. There he is rescued and gets treated with Mako to grow stronger. With his new powers and sword Naruto will carve his name into the history of the world in his quest to revive Jenova and become the next Angel of Shinra.

Prolog: Shinra INC

Ten year old Naruto Uzumaki could barely moved, his glazed eyes looking up to the small source of light that shined down on him. He was lying on the cold jagged ground of an underground cavern, thrown down here by a mob that had been trying to kill him since early this evening. It had started off like any normal day; he ate his ramen, went to the academy, failed his graduation exam and then got chased off the academy grounds by a mob that wished to kill the demon. After they managed to catch him they dragged him into the Forest of Death where they beat, stabbed, kicked and basically abused him till he lost consciousness. He awoke in time to watch them throw him off a cliff into this deep cavern before going off to celebrate the demons death.

A normal person wouldn't have survived this but he wasn't a normal person. He may have acted like an idiot but he knew about his burden, he had known about the fox for five years now. He met him when his other teacher Mizuki stabbed him in the skull on his fifth birthday; he met the fox, cussed him out and learned he was the truth of what the fourth did. But enough about reminiscing and back to the story.

As he lay on the ground he noticed the sound of foot steps, had the mob come down here to make sure he was dead? From a corner of the cavern came a brown haired girl, she was dressed in a strange light blue body suit with white lining. She had two strange weapons in holsters on her belt and strange glowing eyes. She was moving slowly, observing him as she came closer, trying to judge if he was a threat or not.

"You are alive?" she asked, her voice strangely monotone like a machine. "Hai" Naruto whispered, not able to lift his head to answer her. She knelt down beside him, her eyes looking over the various tears and bleeding areas of his body. "You have lost too much blood, your body will cease to function if you are not treated as soon as possible" she voiced. Naruto couldn't answer her; he was already passed out from blood loss. Carefully she hooked an arm under his legs and another under his back, lifted him up and began carrying him further into the cavern bridal style. As she walked she noticed a strange red energy that seemed to be healing the boy's body. "Interesting, rapid regeneration similar to Vincent Valentine but not as advanced. He will be an interesting subject" she whispered as she entered into a much larger cavern. In the center of the cavern was a huge building; on the front of it had SHINRA INC.

Entering the building she made her way past several offices, meeting rooms, and work stations before she reached the medical wing. She quickly placed Naruto on one of the clean beds, made her way to a computer terminal and entered commands. Special robots called medical drones appeared out of no where and began stripping the boy, cleaning his wounds and bandaging them. One of the drones took a blood sample and went to get an IV for a blood transfusion in order to ensure he'd live. A computer screen lit up, on it the face of a beautiful red haired woman with golden eyes and pale skin appeared. "What did you find?" the woman asked. "A young boy, badly injured and near death. He has unusual regeneration abilities similar to that of Vincent Valentine, I believe he will be of use to us" the girl answered, not bothering to look at the screen.

"Shelke" the woman voiced, getting the girls attention. "Do not let him die, I have a feeling he will be very special to our cause" she ordered. "I understand, I will being Mako treatment as soon as the transfusions are completed" Shelke replied. A beeping on another screen got her attention; it was the drone who had taken the blood sample earlier.

"Interesting" Shelke whispered. "What is it Shelke? Is there a problem?" the woman asked. "Yes, currently the only blood supply we have in our inventory that matches the boy is that of the first class solider Genesis. But the blood is unstable and will cause the boys body to degenerate over time" Shelke reported. "Give it to him anyway; we shall enhance his healing abilities to cancel out the degeneration with Mako treatment. I want him ready for training as soon as possible. Once you finished the transfer you may begin your own Mako treatment" she ordered before the screen went black.

"Understood" she whispered as three medical drones entered the room, carrying four blood bags for the transfusion. Moving slowly, Shelke hung the IV bags and inserted a needle into the boy's arms, allowing the blood to slowly travel into his body. Hours seem to pass by before all four bags were empty; carefully she removed the needles, lifted him up and carried him to an empty Mako chamber. Placing him inside she fitted him with an oxygen mask, closed the door and locked it.

Activating a nearby terminal she began giving commands."Begin Mako transfer, start at one thousands units and increase to fifteen hundred after five hours" she voiced. "Understood" the computer answered. As she walked away the chamber Naruto was in flooded with a strange green glowing energy, it continued until the entire chamber was full and he sank beneath it.

Entering her own chamber Shelke closed her eyes as the energy flooded her chamber.

"_Genesis's blood, how interesting will you become?"_

Konoha: Hokage Tower…

"So Naruto is missing?" Sarutobi asked. "Correct lord Hokage, he failed his graduation test earlier today and ran off before I could talk with him. He hasn't been seen since" Iruka voiced. "How did he fail again? I gave you instructions to pass him since his grades were being altered by the other teachers and principle" Sarutobi replied. "I had no choice to fail him, he couldn't perform as clone jutsu and Mizuki insisted he take his exam in front of the entire class. If I had passed him the other students would have cried favoritism" Iruka sighed. "Mizuki I should have known, luckily he was arrested later today for trying to steal the Forbidden Scroll" Sarutobi voiced.

"I believe you should begin searching for him as quickly as possible. He's distraught and may do anything now that he can no longer be a ninja of Konoha. If the council gets wind of this they will do everything to make the rest of his life a living hell and I refuse to let that happen" Iruka voiced, his tone showing he was serious. "Agreed, I'll also send for Jiraiya and convince him to take Naruto as a student. The council would not allow any other shinobi to teach him anyway" Sarutobi sighed.

So for the next three days Anbu searched high and low for the blond haired boy but found nothing. The third was forced to declare him a civilian runaway but denied the civilian council motion to send out hunter ninja to hunt the boy down. Naruto's former class all got paired up in groups of three and got their teachers.

None of them new that two miles below the surface of Konoha Naruto slept in a Mako chamber, the Kyuubi making alterations to his vessels body with help of the new blood coursing through his veins.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

He sat up no longer finding himself in the cavern he had been laying in. Now he was in a sewer, a sewer he recognized all too well as the inside of his mindscape. Getting to his feet he noticed all his wounds were gone and also the something seemed different about his mindscape. The walls were slightly altered, a strange green colored energy was leaking out of some pipes, it was turning the blue chakra in them green and clashing violently against the red chakra of the Kyuubi. "Guess I better go see the fox" he sighed as he slowly made his way down the corridor. As he reached the large cage that housed the fox he noticed the green energy had enveloped the bars but was being repelled by the fox.

"**Some very interesting things are happening to you kit. It seems this energy is trying to take over your body and rob you of your ability to use chakra"**

He voiced as he looked down at the blonde. "What is this weird stuff then and what's going on here?" Naruto asked as he took a seat, figuring this was going to be a long talk.

"**Well kit, this energy is known as Mako, the energy of the earth itself. It comes from a very special place called the Life Stream which flows throughout the planet and is the source of life for everything living in this world. You are currently resting in a chamber that has been flooded with this energy and it is altering your body, enhancing it, and in the process is stripping away your ability to mold and use chakra"**

The fox explained. "So how do we stop it? I like being able to use chakra despite I stink badly at it" Naruto asked but then remembered he could never be a ninja of Konoha since he failed again.

"**I'm afraid the process cannot be stopped kit. However there is something else far more interesting inside you" **the fox smirked as it kneeled down. "What?" Naruto replied. **"You have very unusual blood flowing though your veins. It seems the girl that saved you preformed a blood transfusion and gave you this interesting blood. I feel that if I alter your body to adapt to this new blood you will survive this Mako treatment and still retain your ability to use chakra" **the Kyuubi explained.

"What's gonna change then? Will I still be me or someone else?" Naruto asked, trying to understand this information.

"**A few traits will change. Body structure, eye color, hair color, but you'll still be you for the most part. Listen kit you've got two choices in this matter, either you do this and survive or don't and you die from Mako poisoning which is extremely painful" **the Kyuubi explained sadly.

"Fine, let's get this over with. Besides if I change then those damn villagers won't recognize me" he sighed.

"**Alright kit but I should warn you this going to be the most painful experience of your life" **the Kyuubi smirked. "Your going to enjoy this aren't you?" Naruto said, slightly afraid.

"**More then you can ever imagine"**

Shelke was awoken by the loudest scream she had ever heard. It was coming from the boy, he was screamed in his sleep and clutching his head so tightly that his fingernails were digging into his skull. She ran to the computer terminal and began scanning, trying to find what the problem was.

"Shelke report" the red haired woman appeared on a screen. "Something has happened to the subject, according to the scans his DNA is starting to be rewritten by a strange red energy from inside his body. The Mako doesn't some to affect it and is being pushed back. The red energy has somehow formed a barrier around his body and is altering his genes at an accelerating rate" Shelke reported. "Is there a danger the subject will be lost?" the woman asked, her voice seemed to have a slightly worried tone that Shelke had never heard before.

"There is a sixty percent chance the subject will be lost however with his increased healing factor that percent is lowered to forty percent. Should I cease the Mako transfer?" Shelke asked. "No, continue by decrease the value to five hundred units, perhaps the transfer rate was too high and that is what's causing this" the woman answered. Obeying her command Shelke lowered the transfer rate down to five hundred units. The boys screams continued but them seemed to lessen a bit as the red energy decreased. For several hours Shelke watched as the boys body changed. Blond hair turned red, skin lightened; his body began to grow slightly increasing by four inches.

"His blood pressure and heart rate is decreasing and returning to normal values. The red energy has finally dissipated" Shelke reported after six hours of enduring Naruto's screaming. "The Mako Transfer?" the woman spoke. "The boys body is no longer rejecting it but I have increased the transfer rate to seven hundred units per hour, so far there aren't any negative changes" Shelke replied. "Good, keep it up and report in when the transfer is completed. In the mean time search for something for the boy to where, I don't think he'll respond well to being naked in front of you" the woman spoke, missing the slight blush they came across Shelke's face.

"Understood" she voiced as the screen went black. Shelke left the room, leaving a drone to watch over the blond as she made her way to a store room where equipment and clothing was stored. As she searched though the various jumpsuits, jackets, and such she came across a red leather coat with black shoulder guards. Nodding to herself she folded it up and placed it in a pile, adding to it a black Kevlar vest, black leather pants and red leather gloves. She picked up the pile and began to leave when something happened.

**WARNING! WARNING! SUBJECT 23740 HAS BROKEN CONTAINMENT CELL; I REPEAT SUBJECT 23740 HAS BROKEN CONTAINMENT CELL! SHELKE REPORT TO MEDICAL LAB 1!**

Channeling Mako to her legs Shelke sprinted down the hall towards Medic Lab 1. As she reached the outside door it burst open, a medical drone flying though it and slamming into the opposite wall. Moving the clothes to her right hand she pulled out one of her energy lances and poked her head inside the door. The door to Naruto's Mako chamber had been forced open, green fluid was all over the floor. Several guard drones and medical drones were in pieces and in the corner of the room the medic and guard drones had cornered the former blond.

He was standing in a fighting stance she had never seen before, his right arm infront of him in a guard stance with his left arm pulled back and it seemed to be gathering energy. One of the guard drones stepped forward to restraint him when he responded.

"Outta my way!"

His left hand lit up with strange blue energy which he slammed into the head of the drone, knocking it clear across the room and into a terminal. He noticed all the other drones back away, as if afraid to challenge him after what just happened. It was then Naruto noticed the girl standing in the doorway with a strange weapon in her hand, his eyes narrowed a bit before turning back to the drones.

"Leave me alone or face the fate of your friend" he voiced. As if understanding him they quickly turned and headed back to their places in the lab. Seeing them returning he turned his attention to the girl that had now entered the room, her weapon still in front of her to defend herself. "Why have you broken out of your chamber? Your Mako treatment has not bee completed" she voiced, keeping her eyes locked with his and trying to ignore the fact he was completely naked. "I wanted to know what's going on and what you're doing to me. I don't like being kept in the dark or secrets" Naruto voiced.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki so what's your name?" he asked politely. Lowering her weapon she relaxed now that he was no longer acting as a threat. "Shelke Rui" she answered as she put away her weapon and moved over to a terminal. Placing down the pile of clothes she activated the terminal and pulled up the status of his Mako chamber. "Your mako treatment is only forty percent completed, you need to finish the transfer or your body will begin to shut down" she voiced as she turned from the terminal and made her way back to Naruto. Still making sure her eyes didn't wander too low.

"Are you going to explain everything to me once I finish?" Naruto questioned. "Yes, if I do not explain you the process then you may do something that would severally damage yourself or kill yourself. I assure you all will be explained once the treatment is finished" she explained. Naruto nodded, entered another mako chamber and allowed himself to be locked in. "These clothes are for you once your finished. Please wait here in the lab until I return for you" Shelke voiced as she activated the mako transfer and slowly left the room.

Naruto closed his eyes and relaxed, allowing the mako to flow into his body.

"_Shelke huh? Kinda cute wasn't she Kyuubi?"_

"**That she was kit, make sure to tease her when you speak again"**

"_Count on it"_

Shelke had left the lab and made her way to her private room. Closing the door she rested against it and slid down to the floor, her face bright red.

"He was so…so…" she whispered.

"I know, I was impressed too" the red haired woman voiced from a screen. Shelke turned to the screen, slight emberessed to be seen like this. "I'm sorry ma'am, I just don't understand these feelings and…" she was cut off.

"I understand Shelke. I believe you are experiencing emotions long since denied to you due to years of mako injections. In my opinion you should embrace these feelings, perhaps get further in touch with your lost humanity" she voiced. The screen went blank leaving Shelke alone with her thoughts.

"Research. I must research this" she voiced as she got to her feet and made her way to her private computer.

"_And research what I could do with that… large thing he has"_


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A few hours later his Mako treatment was complete. The lock disengaged and allowed Naruto to leave the chamber, he took little time stepping up to a mirror and checking out the changes to his body. He liked the changes, the hair was cool, the muscles were developed, the glowing blue eyes were exotic looking, he looked like something out of a video game (go figure).

He found the outfit Shelke had left for him next to the terminal and proceeded with getting dressed. The vest was little snug and the pants were a little louse but the jacket was perfect. Stepping away from the mirror he began looking around the medical lab, trying to find something to do. "I wonder where Shelke is?" he asked out loud.

"**Ms. Rui is currently located in her private room"**

A computerized voice answered. Deciding the computer was voice activated he decided to try his luck. "Can you tell me how to get there?" he asked.

"**Exit Medic Lab 1, turn left and walk to the end of the hall, turn right and second door on left" **the computer answered.

"Thanks" he smiled as he left the lab, not noticing he was being watched through all the cameras.

Shinra CEO Office…

A beautiful red haired woman with glowing Mako eyes watched as Naruto made his way down the hall. She smirked as she reached for file on her desk and opened it. "Project Genesis has been reported to be a complete failure due to clones being highly unstable and uncontrollable after a period of six years. The source of the malfunction being the slow degeneration of the Jenova cells. All efforts to improve the bodies healing functions were a failure" she read before turning back to the screens. "Perhaps you can prove them all wrong Naruto Uzumaki" she smiled.

Shinra Corridor 2…

Naruto reached the room the computer said was Shelke's. He knocked slightly and waited for a response but none came. Turning the knob he found it to be unlocked, pushed it open slight and peaked in. The desk light was on but everything else in the room was off. The small light lit up a certain figure lying on the bed with the covers pulled up. It was Shelke and she appeared to be sleeping. Opening the door more the light from the hallway reached her head and made her wince in her sleep. She turned over to get away from the light and that's when Naruto noticed her bare back.

"_Holy crap she's naked! I shouldn't be doing this, I am not a pervert!" _he screamed in his head. Carefully he closed the door and headed back to the medical lab. The scene of her bare back burned into his mind.

"**Hahahaha! I saw it all kit! You better hit that soon or at least get a taste of it" **the fox laughed loudly. _"Shut up! I don't even know her damn it!" _he shouted back in his mind.

"**Oh you BARELY know her huh? Then why don't you BARE your soul to her and get to know her and get to know her like the BACK of your hand? Hahahahahahaha!"**

"_Shut up shut up shut up! I'm not listening to the evil perverted fox that makes the king of all perverts seem tame!"_

Somewhere in Central…

"Aaaaaaachoooooo!" Roy Mustang sneezed.

"Are you alright sir that was one hell of a sneeze" one of the soldiers voiced.

"I'm fine, now what was I talking about again?" Roy asked.

"Miniskirts sir!"

(Sorry I needed a little comedy in this story)

Shinra INC…

Back in the lad Naruto began looking through the various books for something to read. Most of them were nothing but tech manuals and research reports, until he came across a small red book. "LOVELESS huh?" he voiced as he opened it up and began reading.

"When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end  
The goddess descends from the sky  
Wings of light and dark spread afar  
She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting"

Shinra INC: Shelke's room…

She awoke; she must have been researching for too long to fall asleep in the end rather then returning to her Mako chamber. Getting up and stretching she grabbed her jumpsuit and began putting it back on, reminding herself to get another one when she got back to the lab. She wondered if Naruto had finished his transfer session and if he was wandering the lab. She left her room heading for the lab, preparing to face him and not react like she had earlier when she saw him… naked.

With a hiss the door opened revealing Naruto clad in his new outfit reading from a small red book.

"Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess  
We seek it thus, and take it to the sky  
Ripples form on the water's surface  
The wandering soul knows no rest"

He read, not noticing Shelke enter the room.

"Loveless Act 1" she spoke, catching Naruto's attention. "You know it?" he asked closing the book. "How could I not? I read it so much it's been beaten into my head" she voiced as she came closer. "I see the clothes fit well, I was sure you would like them more then a jumpsuit" she added as she moved past him to the computer. Naruto shivered, remembering the evil, vile orange jumpsuit he was forced to wear. He swore he hated jumpsuits, and then the scene of Shelke out of her jumpsuit appeared.

"_Yes I really hate jumpsuits, but I like what they hide" _

He giggled inside his mind. "Naruto?" Shelke's voiced broke him out of his musings. "Sorry what were you saying?" he asked. "I was going to explain to you the long and complicated process that you just endured to become what you are now" she voiced. "Sounds boring, give me the short version" he replied getting a sigh in return. "The Mako injected into your body made you stronger, changed your genetics and made you for more powerful then you would have been without it" she voiced. "Cool, so what's next?" he voiced as she turned away from the computer.

"I have been monitoring what is going on above the surface. Your leader, the Hokage has declared you a runaway with orders to be returned to the village by force if necessary. Despite the fact you didn't become a ninja he finds that you are far too valuable to leave the village" she explained as Naruto tightened his hands into fists. "So he was going to make me a prisoner in my own village huh? I'm even willing to beat he told the academy teachers to fail me on purpose so I couldn't become a ninja and leave the village on missions" Naruto voiced.

"I do not know, I have very little information on such a matter. However as things stand you will not be able to enter the village for some time, should you be spotted by any of their shinobi you would be dragged back and forced to remain inside their walls. As you can not properly defend yourself you would be unable to fight against them" Shelke voiced as she locked eyes with Naruto, seeing the rage in them. "So what should I do? Train?" he replied.

"Hai, with the Mako flowing through your body you must now train to utilize it and wield it through a weapon" she voiced as she turned back to the screen. "I have discovered there is an event in six months in Konoha called the chunin exams. Your training will need several months before being complete but afterword you and I will enter this exam under the protection of another village" she explained. "Why?" Naruto questioned, confused about the girls plan. "Because my master wishes for it, she will reveal herself to you when the time is right but for now please follow me to the training room" she turned to leave, leaving Naruto standing there.

"Think of the chunin exams as a way to get back at your former village for denying you the chance to be a shinobi" she added.

And so for the next five months Naruto trained with Shelke, his progress being recorded by the mysterious red haired female in the CEO office. Things progressed in the Hidden Leaf Village as well. Team 7 lost its third team member on their first C ranked mission, their fallen team mate replaced with a young boy named Sai. Team Kurenai progressed smoothly except for Hinata who was still faltering without Naruto there to give her support. Team Guy was the same as they always was, Neji was a jerk, Tenten had weapon issues, and Lee screamed about the spring time of youth.

Team Asuma was pretty much the same as normal, Shikamaru was lazy, Choji still loved eating and Ino screamed about Sasuke every five seconds. Sarutobi still continued to fight the council about sending hunter ninja after Naruto who wasn't even a ninja but secretly told all the jonin that if they spotted him outside the village they were to capture him and bring him back alive and unharmed.

In the Land of Rice the evil bastard Orochimaru was preparing to invade the Hidden Leaf Village in a few months. All in all it was pretty much like the normal plot of a certain manga that was currently being ruined by its creator.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Five Months later…

Naruto and Shelke stood in one of the many training rooms. They were breathing hard after spending the past five hours sparing while avoiding the various gun turrets and traps in the room. Naruto was wielding a special custom made Rapier, a black hilt with silver tint and three small holes which held three different materia. (Modified Genesis sword)

Shelke had deactivated her laser lances, currently on one knee while she tried to regain her breath. She was covered in sweat and sporting a bad gash on her left arm from where she got nicked by a turret. Naruto was sweaty too but didn't have any wounds thanks to his healing factor. "I guess that's all for today, you lasted much longer then you did two days ago" Naruto smiled as he sheathed his sword. "Your observation is correct, I lasted one hour and thirty eight minutes longer then our previous spar" Shelke gasped out as she slowly got back to her feet. Making his way to her Naruto hooked an arm around the body and helped her walk towards the exit to the medical bay.

For the past five months she and Naruto had been training every other day having spars that would last for hours. When they weren't training they were both in the main computer room where Shelke would help instruct Naruto in his studies. History, tactics, mathematics, fighting styles and various languages like Latin, Spanish, French, and Chinese. Naruto's favorite subject however was Materia and its various uses. Shelke started him off with basic Materia that allowed him to cast the basic elemental spells fire, blizzard, thunder, and aero. Three days later he had maxed them all out and requested better Materia to improve his skills. Now he had two Master Materia for all the spells and sword arts in his sword, his final Materia was the only summoning materia he had, the Dragon King Bahamut.

While Naruto was mostly offense Shelke was defense. Her materia allowed her to cast spells like Protect, Shell, Full Cure, Haste, Slow, and other various techniques to protect her. After three months of training Naruto was finally introduced to Shelke's master, the beautiful red haired woman.

She explained that she was a cloning experiment infused with Jenova cells and clones with the DNA of the man whose blood now flowed through Naruto's veins, Genesis and the blood of the woman that helped create project solider, Lucrecia Crescent. She like Shelke hadn't aged thanks to countless Mako treatments which halted the aging process. Naruto found it hard to believe that Shelke was over two hundred years old but still looked like a sixteen year old. The woman who was asked to be called Lucrecia was only one hundred and thirty seven years old but still looked like he was twenty five. She explained that once Naruto had enough Mako treatments his aging process would cease as well but it wouldn't be for several years. They weren't immortal they just couldn't easily be killed and told Naruto to be wise on how much damage his body took regardless of his healing factor.

After getting Shelke patched up and both getting another Mako treatment to restore what they had lost the two went to the CEO office to meet with Lucrecia about attending the chunin exams in Konoha.

"According to data obtained by Shelke the Chunin exams are being held in Konoha, this confirms the earlier reports we obtained months ago. The villages of Rain, Mist, Sand, and Sound will be sending teams to participate as well. Konoha will be entering six teams, three of teams being your former classmates Naruto-kun" Lucrecia voiced as she read the file. "Also your former leader, Sarutobi still has a standing order to capture you and return you to the village since you were a runaway" she sighed. "Naruto will need to new identity then to enter the village, he cannot be allowed to be captured" Shelke voiced.

"That worried about me Shelke-chan?" Naruto smirked getting a blush from the brunette. "You two can flirt later, I want you to go down and meet your third team mate for this mission, and Naruto will be going under the code name Genesis while at the exams" Lucrecia ordered with a smile. "Genesis huh? I like it! I'll try to make him proud" Naruto bowed and left with Shelke following behind. As soon as they were gone Lucrecia opened a drawer in the desk and pulled out a file, "subject 871035, clone 72, Riku" she whispered as she looked at the picture of the silver haired, aqua eyed boy. He was the best out of the hundred clones that were created from the former Riku's DNA. He had all the same powers and abilities and preformed the best in the entire group. He was perfect for this mission and it would be good chance to test him outside the lab.

Shinra INC: 1st floor…

The elevator door opened allowing Naruto and Shelke to enter the hall. Leaning against the wall was a young teenager with shoulder length silver hair. He was dressed in a long black coat with a silver chain around his neck. In his left hand was a strange black wing like sword with a red materia sphere in the center of the hilt. He turned to meet them his aqua colored eyes locking with theirs. "Good to see you, my name is Riku, number 871035" he voiced. "I see a clone from one of the later projects, I've read your evaluation reports, they are quite impressive" Shelke spoke as they shook hands. "Sorry I haven't heard much about you Riku, I was too busy training to notice such things" Naruto added as he shook his hand too. "I have heard about you though, the new Project Genesis, I must say you are quite interesting compared to how your reports described you" Riku smirked.

"From here on are objectives are as follow" Shelke voiced handed Riku and Naruto a pair of headbands with the word SHINRA etched into them in Japanese. "We are to infiltrate the chunin exams and gather intelligence on certain individuals for research. We are also to obtain blood, hair, and skin samples from select targets and attempt to acquire the medical files of three genin entered into the exam by Konoha" Shelke explained handing out three files to the two boys. Naruto opened them and went wide eyed at their targets.

"Sasuke Uchiha, Neji Hyuga… and Hinata Hyuga"

Konoha…

"As you know the chunin exams are being held here in our village this year and genin teams from several countries will be attending. However there are two new entries this year and I advise all of you to be on guard" Sarutobi voiced. "Who is coming Lord Hokage?" Iruka asked as the jonin quieted down to listen. "The first is the newly created Sound Village, their only sending one team but we have no idea what they are capable of. The second is a team being sponsored by the company Shinra INC" Sarutobi voiced making everyone go wide eyed. "Pardon me Lord Hokage but isn't Shinra INC…" Kakashi got cut off. "Indeed, they are the ones that developed the metal the Fourth Hokage used to create his legendary kunai. It is unclear why they have a team or why they have waited so long to send one or why they did not ask Konoha to sponsor their team. However we can be assured that their team is skilled, powerful and not to be taken lightly. All of you should warn your students not to engage the Shinra shinobi unless they have no choice" Sarutobi ordered and the jonin fled the room to report.

Turning to Iruka he decided to ask. "What of the search for Naruto? Has any new leads come forth?" he spoke. "No Lord Hokage, it seems Naruto has vanished completely. Though Master Jiraiya did mention a group called the Akatsuki that have been going around gathering Intel of demon vessels, it is possible they have Naruto" Iruka replied.

"None of this was suppose to happen. Naruto was suppose to become a shinobi and be focused on becoming the hokage so he would be loyal to the village. It's bastards like the council that keep interfering in my and Minato's plans" Sarutobi cursed. "What of Kushina sir?" Iruka asked. "Thankfully she is not aware of the situation yet, but that may change soon if Naruto is not found. She has a thing of showing up when she's not expected and I got a report that she lost her Anbu detail in the Land of Iron three days ago" he sighed.

"May kami have mercy on us if Kushina Uzumaki, Konoha's Red Death finds out about this" Iruka whispered.

(Author Note)

Ok guys the chunin exams are about to start. Some of Naruto's skills and abilities will be released next chapter as well as the advancing plot. I figured having the last three chapters explain stuff was boring and we now need action. So stay turned and please enjoy the story, reviews and ideas are welcomed and may be used to improve the story as is goes on.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Konoha was bursting with activity unlike any other day. Today was the day of the start of the chunin exams and the streets were flowing with people, merchants, and shinobi from other nations. Currently team seven, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai were standing outside of the shinobi academy getting ready to enter. Sasuke was being a smug bastard like always while Sakura looked a cross between excited and worried. As for Sai he had that fake smile on his face again but inside his mind he was thinking about the mission Lord Danzo had given him.

"_You are to participate is the chunin exams and learn all you can about the team Shinra has sent. I will look forward to your report at the end of the second exam, also you are to ensure Sasuke makes it to the finals, do not fail"_

If he hadn't learned to have complete control of his emotions Sai would have looked worried. He had heard tales of Shinra and how they were ruthless and had advanced technology that made anything the elemental nations had look like the Stone Age. All he had were the names of the three competing, Shelke, Riku, and Genesis. Ages unknown, skills unknown, threat level unknown, he really hoped he came out of this alive.

They entered the academy, bypassing the two chunin that were trying to eliminate those not worthy of attending the chunin exam. They nodded to Kakashi who was waiting for them with a smile hidden behind his mask. "Kakashi-sensei any sign of the Shinra team?" Sakura asked. "Yes, they are currently heading this way, be on your guard" he ordered and poofed away, allowing them to enter. "Sasuke-kun you should try to lay low, you can't afford to be targeted" Sakura voiced in concern. "Shut up Sakura, no one can beat an Uchiha, not even these Shinra shinobi" Sasuke replied in his usual superior tone. She sighed in her head; ever since Johan had been killed on the mission to Wave Country and Zabuza escaped Sasuke had been acting like such a bastard. Her love for him had faded rapidly due to his attitude that Kakashi only seemed to encourage during training. Her friend Ino saw this too, coming to her friend and rivals aid.

She saw Sasuke as a bastard and didn't really have any feelings for him anymore. Her mother still encouraged her to get close to the boy, she got smacked when she refused and threatened to get kicked out of the house and have her shinobi license revoked by the council. Other then Hinata and Tenten most of the female genin in the shinobi program were encouraged to try and woo Sasuke in order to get the fame and power of his family. Those who didn't were either from powerful clans like the Hyuga or were just orphans that the council didn't care for.

They entered the classroom, right away feeling the immense amounts of killing intent aimed at them. It was intimidating but Zabuza's was much worse so they shrugged it off, meeting up with their fellow classmates. Sasuke didn't seem concerned when Ino didn't jump him right away but ignored her, turning his attention to the young Hyuga heiress who was hiding behind Shino. Ever since the academy he had been interested in the Hyuga but had been forbidden to interact with her on Hiashi's orders. Sasuke didn't care for those foolish fan girls that wanted him, in his mind they were all weak and not worthy of being the mother of his children. Hinata was different in his mind though; she acted like a shy and timid girl but knew better. He had grown interested in her while at the academy when he found her beating a log in the local training ground until her fists were bloody. Unlike all the other girls who would have stopped after that Hinata didn't, she bandaged her hands was back there again the next night doing it again, ignoring the pain in caused.

She was determined, strong, kind, and beautiful, the perfect mother for future Uchiha. He would use these exams as a chance to get close to her and if she refused him he'd take what he wanted anyway. Hiashi would be overruled by the council and Hinata would be forced to become his wife, it was a perfect plan.

Just as he was about to speak with her the doors to the classroom were flung open. Three individuals entered, their presence catching everyone's attention. The first was a young girl with short cut brown hair and blue eyes. She was wearing an interesting lavender jumpsuit with two strange weapons on the belt at the small of her back. The second was a talk silver haired boy with aqua colored eyes. He wore a long black trench like coat with a silver chain around is neck. The last one had shoulder length red hair and glowing blue eyes. He wore a red trench coat with black shoulder pads, underneath was a black vest with many belts and black leather pants. On his belt was a strange sword that looked like a rapier and in his left had a small red book with the title LOVELESS on the cover in gold.

It was their headbands that got everyone's attention the most though; the icon for Shinra was on them.

"_So these are the shinobi Shinra sent, they sure look different then I expected" _Shino thought.

"_These those Shinra guys? Troublesome" _Shikamaru thought.

"_Those guys are so hot, much better looking then Sasuke-teme" _Ino thought.

"_The red head looks exotic, wonder if he's single" _Sakura thought.

"_They look strong; I will defeat them and prove I'm their better" _Sasuke thought,

The three were moving slowly, moving past everyone who moved out of the way. They took a seat next to the three Sand siblings, ignoring the killing intent Gaara was spewing out. The Konoha 12 were observing them but none seemed willing to talk to them except for Sasuke who was being held back by Sai and Shino. It was Hinata who made the first move, surprising her team mates and fellow classmates. Walking up to the three, she was nervously poking her fingers together, a cute trait she had developed when she was younger. "Um excuse me?" she asked, quietly but loud enough to be heard. Her voice had gotten the red heads attention, Shelke and Riku ignored her but secretly observed Naruto's reactions.

"Yes?" Naruto asked as he looked up from his book. His eyes locked with hers and Hinata felt like a fire had been lit inside her, his eyes looked so much like his, like Naruto's.

"My name is Hinata Hyuga, I'd like to welcome you to the leaf village" she bowed slightly. Genesis smiled, closed his book and got to his feet, slightly towering over the blue haired girl. "It's a pleasure to meet you, beautiful goddess, I'm Genesis" he smiled, taking her hand and kissing it. Hinata's face pink with blush but she didn't pass like she used to when she was younger. Across the room two young genin were showing angry faces, Sasuke Uchiha and Neji Hyuga.

"_How dare that bitch flirt with another man! She's supposed to be my woman, the future wife of my children. I'll teach her a lesson on our wedding night to speak to other men" _

"_What does he think he's doing? She's the heiress of the Hyuga clan and he's just a shinobi. Well a shinobi trained by the elite of Shinra but still Uncle Hiashi would never approve. Then again anyone may be better then Sasuke Uchiha"_

The two thought as they watched Hinata and Genesis continue to talk without interruption, will until Sasuke decided to get involved.

Hey Dobe!" he shouted catching everyone's attention. Genesis turned from Hinata and glanced at Sasuke with a bored expression. "Can I help you?" he asked, sounding bored. "You think your better then all of us just because you were trained by Shinra? You should respect your betters" he voiced. "You my better? My don't you sound superior, whining like a brat. If you're my better then I'd hate to meet those below me" Genesis smirked.

"I AM A UCHIHA! RESPECT ME!" Sasuke charged.

He got within a feet of Genesis and swung with a kunai, not caring that Hinata was in the line of attack. In an impressive show of speed, Genesis wrapped and arm around Hinata's waist, spun her around while reaching up to grab the Uchiha's incoming arm, flipped him over and slammed a fist into his chest. Sending him flying into the desks behind Shelke and Riku.

"Guess the Uchiha is all show after all, how weak, he's not even worth killing" Riku smiled knowing Sasuke had heard his words. Those words bringing back terrible memories.

"_Foolish little brother, your not even worth killing" _Itachi's voice mocked him.

During this Hinata had noticed that Genesis had yet to take his arm from around her waist and blushed at the close contact, feeling the muscles of his chest as she was pressed against him. "Um Genesis-san would you mind?" she asked though it was in a whisper like voice. "Oh forgive me, I was too focused getting rid of some trash" he voiced, removing his arm and noticed the look of disappointment that crossed her face for a few seconds.

Sasuke pulled himself out of the turned over desks and chairs and glared at Genesis. "Who the hell do you think you are? You think you can get away with this? The council will have your head!" he shouted, sounding more like a brat by the second. "I am shinobi of Shinra, the elite, and you are a obnoxious brat that whines when he can't get his way. Go sit down before you embarrass yourself and your village any more then you already have" Genesis voiced, his killing intent so strong Sasuke felt his knees buckle and lost his breath.

With Sasuke taken care of Genesis turned back to Hinata, a smile on his feet.

"Beauty in mystery is the gift of the goddess"

He voiced getting Hinata's attention. "I look forward to solving your mystery, my beautiful goddess" he smiled getting a blush before he left to sit back down with his team.

Shelke looked emotionless as Genesis took his seat between her and Riku. "Was that really needed? You could have been a little less physical" she whispered. Genesis sighed before pulling out a small vile, filled with blood. "I got a sample of her blood without being noticed didn't I? besides you've felt more of me then she did" he smirked getting a blush from the brunette.

"That was impressive though, using the Uchiha's attack as a chance to obtain a blood sample without being noticed, using a needle at the small of her back where the senses are slightly more dull was brilliant" Riku added. "Sample from Hinata Hyuga obtained, Sasuke and Neji Hyuga remain" Genesis smiled.

There conversation was ended when Ibiki the first proctor of the exam showed up and started the first exam, one all three of the Shinra shinobi would pass with flying colors. They didn't noticed a certain snake eyed genin from Village Hidden in the Grass were watching them.

"_Ku ku ku ku, interesting"_


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

With the first exam completed all the hopeful genin had gathered the next day at Training ground 44 also known as the Forest of Death. Currently Genesis, Shelke and Riku were leaning against the fence, watching as the second exam instructor, Anko make fun of a certain male genin with a white dog. Genesis was reading Loveless again, Shelke was monitoring everything in the area and Riku was observing the last two targets Sasuke and Neji. Last night they had been contacted by Lucrecia and informed them that trying to gather the samples in the forest was too risky with too many eyes watching, they were to gather the samples during the finals were they would be in close contact with their targets.

Unknown to even the jonin running the exam, team Shinra already had the two scrolls needed to pass the exam. Shelke using her special invisibility skills had snuck into the hokage tower and stole a pair of the scrolls. Currently their mission was to eliminate certain genin in order to manipulate the match pairings for the finals later on. Shelke would use her abilities to make her way to an old Shinra escape tunnel where she would deliver the blood sample of Hinata to some medical drones. Genesis would spend his time doing whatever he wanted but was told not to eliminate certain teams. Riku would seek out and eliminate the genin teams from Rain and Mist to ensure team Shinra had a chance of meeting their targets quicker.

They were given a scroll, an earth one and led to gate 13 where they had to wait for the exam to begin. Soon an alarm rang and the gate opened, allowing them access to the forest. After entering the forest they moved till they were sure they couldn't be detected by the chunin watching the gate before beginning their plan.

"Alright Shelke get going, we'll meet up later. You got your tracer on?" Genesis asked. "Yes, I'll be able to find your location within two miles of my location. I'll see you two later" Shelke responded as she walked off into the forest, her body fading out and becoming invisible. "Shelke the Transparent, I can see how she got the title" Riku voiced. "Yeah she's something else, well you better get going too, and I've got some reading to catch up on" Genesis voiced as he walked off in another direction, leaving the silver haired youth to himself. He sighed and shook his head, "Guess I'll go have some fun too" he smiled as he vanished into a black portal of darkness.

With Shelke…

She couldn't understand why she felt this way. Ever since she saw Genesis get close to that Hinata girl she felt this strange tightness in her chest. She knew it was only to get a sample of her blood but did he have to flirt with her too? He later apologized to her and promised to make it up to her but she still felt strange and a little angry too.

Shaking her head of such thoughts she slowed down to avoid a team of Rain Genin as they ran past her, not seeing her thanks to her invisibility technology. She was near the entrance to the tunnel and did not need some genin getting lucky and noticing it. Shinra's deepground was top secret, only Lucrecia and the top brass knew of its existence, well them and Vincent Valentine but he hadn't been seen for over two hundred years but was most likely still alive thanks to the experiments preformed on him by Hojo. Reaching her target she deactivated her invisibility and glared at the entrance, hidden by a cloaking device. There was a team of Konoha genin underneath a tree next to the entrance; it was that Kabuto guy and his two team mates. It seemed she would need to eliminate them in order to complete her objective.

"Come out we know your there!" Kabuto yelled as his team mates got to there feet. Moving slowly she emerged from her hiding place, appearing in the clearing. "How very perspective of you, when did you notice me?" she asked in a monotone voice. "Since you arrived, I just didn't know who you were" Kabuto replied, drawing a kunai. "Impressive, to be able to sense me suggests you are not of genin or even chunin level. You are hiding your true skill level" Shelke voiced making Kabuto narrow his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't let you live now, you know too much" he voiced, he and his team mates getting ready to attack.

"You're a fool"

In the span of a few seconds Shelke had activated her laser lances, went transparent, warped behind Kabuto's team mates, and cleaved them both in half. Kabuto barely managed to avoid the blow, his kunai getting sliced as he tried to defend against the strike. Back flipping away he couldn't stop the look on his face as he saw his team mates lie there dead, sliced across the stomach into two halves. He had never seen a weapon like that before but after witnessing what it could do he knew he stood no chance against it. Shelke reappeared, her weapons deactivated and her eyes glowing with mako, "you don't stand a chance against me" she said emotionlessly.

"_Shit this is bad, I knew everything they had was superior but I never suspected such advanced weaponry. I need to get away and inform Lord Orochimaru"_

He thought as he formed a hand sign and teleported away to report, leaving the girl alone with the two dead bodies.

"_Great now he knows about my abilities, he will have to be taken care of later"_

She thought as she entered the hidden tunnel, leaving the bodies there to rot.

She found a medical drone on stand by and handed it the sealed test tube with the same of Hinata's blood. She quickly left, making sure to reactivate the cloaking device before leaving to locate her team mates and continue on their original mission.

Shinra Inc: Deepground…

Lucrecia smiled as she was received the report from a drone, so Genesis had managed to gather one of the three samples so quickly. She'd make sure to give him a new summoning materia once this assignment was completed. Heading into a lab she took another tube filled with blood from a nearby fridge and placed them both in a large chamber. Turning to the computer she began inputting commands. "Begin the cloning process, I want results in three days" she voiced as she left, leaving an open file on the computer. It was a picture of a young woman with black hair dressed in a white t-shirt, black shorts and combat gloves.

Program Replica Lockhart had begun.

Chunin exams: Team 7

To say Orochimaru was disappointed was an understatement. He stood looking over the three fallen members of Team 7 and he couldn't be more disappointed. Sasuke was barely able to fight him off when he was using a mere five percent of his power, the girl had been knocked out easily and the pale skinned boy was just as easily dispatched. The only good thing about the attack was that Sasuke revealed his Sharingan but he didn't have the proper training to use it effectively. He thought just because he was an Uchiha that Orochimaru would just give up after finding out.

In his mind Orochimaru believed branding Sasuke was a mistake, even with the Sharingan this body was barely trained and wouldn't adapt to his training very easily. But with Itachi being too powerful and the Akatsuki protecting him he had no way of attacking the elder Uchiha. He turned to leave, knowing that his location may be compromised thanks to Anko and the anbu now moving through the forest when he stopped.

The red head, Genesis that had caught his attention during the first exam was walking below him, his head bowed, reading that book he had with him earlier. He didn't even seem to notice the sannin's presence which slightly pissed him off but he didn't have time to worry about some genin even if he was trained by Shinra, he had to meet up with Kabuto. He leaped off, never noticing Genesis take his hand off the hilt of his rapier. "Guess he didn't want to fight" he sighed as he moved on to the three fallen genin, reaching the pale skinned by he closed his book and placed in an inside pocket of his jacket.

"I know your not unconsciousness so get up" he voiced and Sai's eyes opened. "How did you know?" he asked sitting up. "Your heartbeat decreased when Orochimaru left the area, as did your breathing" Genesis replied as he moved over to Sakura. With his back to Sai he couldn't see the slight glare on his face as he looked at the beaten pink haired girl. He could remember that every single day she would call him a loser, a fool, a idiot, how she would constantly make fun of him and punch him whenever he tried to do something nice for her. Had he not had more control of his anger he would had pulled out his rapier and stabbed her through the heart but he just didn't care about her anymore, he had Shelke now.

"Pick her up and carry her, I'll get the dumb Uchiha" he ordered as he picked Sasuke up and through him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Spying a large tree with a hole at its base he carried Sasuke over with Sai carried Sakura bridal style. It was getting dark now as Sai arranged the two so they would rest comfortably with their packs as pillows before turning to Genesis. "Thank you for your assistance" he voiced, "no problem, I'm out of here" Genesis spoke as he turned to leave.

"Oh and one more thing"

Next thing he knew, Sai was slammed into the tree's trunk, a firey glowing rapier at his neck and glowing blue eyes starring into his. Genesis opened his loveless book and ripped out the last page, it turned into ink and splashed onto the ground. "Try to spy on me again, and you won't like the results" he voiced.

He vanished in an explosion of fire, leaving Sai alone with his team mates.

With Riku…

Night had fallen, it was at this time he felt as ease with himself. With quickness he moved through the forest towards his targets the Rain Team. He had already finished off the team from Hidden Mist, he didn't even have to draw his sword which slightly disappointed him. He landed in a clearing, noticing chakra signatures all around him, it was the Rain team.

"Surrender your scroll Shinra scum and we might let you go" one of the clones yelled out as twenty copies of him appeared all around Riku in the trees. Riku smiled, this might be a challenge to some under trained genin but it would be no problem for him, this gave him a chance to test out his newest skill. "Clones huh? Let's see how you deal with this then" he spoke as an orb of black glowing materia shined on his left arm.

"Summoning Technique!"

Riku slammed his hand into the ground and instantly a huge black glowing glyph appeared. Six black portals came from the glyph and slowly figures began to rise from them. They were all of a young man with spiky black colored hair and dressed in strange clothing. In their right hand they held a strange looking sword that looked like a key. Their green glowing eyes locked on the rain genin's clones and all got into battle stances.

"Shadow Sora's Attack!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What the hell are they?!"

"Can't destroy them! Every time we kill one two more take its place!"

"Run have to get away!"

The three rain genin shouted as they tried desperately to get away from the small army of Shadow Sora's hunting them. It had started off easy, six against twenty. The shadows were slow moving and their only skill seemed to be swordsmanship as they only attacked with their strange key shaped weapons. The rain genin clones easily dispatched them in a few moments only to become shocked when the shadows they defeated split apart and formed two more copies of the spiky haired boy. Six became twelve, twelve became twenty-four, twenty-four became forty-eight, and it never seemed to end. All the while Riku was feeding mako into the Materia on his arm to keep the shadows multiplying, an evil smirk on his face seeing his special skill in action.

Soon the genin were overwhelmed and all their clones were defeated. The shadows turned their attention to them and were currently hunting them down in the forest. One of the mask wearing genin tripped, his team mates looking on in horror as the shadows caught him and proceeded to kill him, stabbing their keyblades all over his body. "Fuck this man let's get out of here!" one of them shouted before forming a hand sign and teleporting away along with his friend. Seeing their targets gone, the shadows dispelled them selves, not leaving a trace that they were ever there.

Riku dropped to one knee, the materia on his arm stopped glowing. "Damn, seems I used too much power with this skill, I'll need to rest to recharge my mako before meeting up with the others" he voiced.

"Impressive summoning" a voice called out.

Stunned that he was caught off guard he turned, his wing blade out and ready to defend himself. From a nearby tree came a young woman about eighteen years old. She had one blue eye and one green eye, short cut brown hair with a very long pony tail in the back wrapped in a red ribbon. She wore a white blouse with a strange red symbol in the center of the chest area, blue jean shorts with two belts wrapped around them. Long lace up combat black boots went up to just below her knees, and in her hands were two handguns which were currently lowered. Around her head was a black forehead protector with the symbol for Hidden Mist on it.

"That was cool, I've never seen something like that before" she smiled as she skipped out into the clearing. Just stopped just before him and kneeled down, locking eyes with him, "names Yuna Braska, you?" she smiled. For some reason Riku felt at ease with this girl, he didn't know why but with him being so drained there wasn't much he could do if she wanted to fight him. "Riku" he replied. "Oh Riku? Just like my friend back in my village, she's a girl though" she smiled as she sat down. "Well looks like you aren't going anywhere soon, that technique must have used a lot of energy" she voiced as she leaned against the tree Riku was next to. "Why are you here? Don't you want revenge for taking out your fellow team mates?" he asked, knowing that he killed another team of mist genin earlier that day. "Kuja, Seymour, and Shuyin? Nah, they weren't my friends and were real jerks. They got what they deserved" Yuna waved him off. "You're a strange one Yuna" Riku chuckled. "That's just mean, you big meanie" she pouted.

With Shelke…

"Genesis in one point three miles from my position, Riku is out of range so he must be near the tower" she voiced. She had been traveling for awhile now, ignoring all the other genin that attempted to attack her and just fleeing the battles. She wasn't worried about them per say, she just felt the need to check on them and thinking about Genesis made her chest tighten again. She shook her head; she had been spending way too much time with the red head. Lucrecia would always get these smiles when she saw the two of them together and make little comments about Shelke needing to express more emotion or she may lose the boy to another woman.

Leaping off a tree and down to the forest floor she continued into a sprint heading towards Genesis's location. The very thought was absurd, what girl could possible take Genesis from her?

With Genesis…

With a grunt he slammed into a tree, wiping the blood from his lip he ducked as a volley of bullets struck where his head had just been. The girl was proving to be far more of a challenge then he thought.

She appeared to be seventeen years old with a slim but muscular body. She had short cut light pink hair and was dressed in a white jacket with black lining. Long black arm sleeves and brown leather gloves donned her arms, brown leather shorts with black leggings on her legs. Black combat shoes and a strange mecha like sword in her hand that could change into a strange rifle like gun. Charging mako into his left hand he flung it, sending multiple fire balls at the girl. In an impressive display of flexibility the girl leaned backward, her weapon changing back into a sword, flipped and sliced all the fire balls in half.

"Not bad for a Shinra Elite, now let's see how you do against an L'Cie" she voiced.

He had heard of them. The L'Cie were an experiment Shinra and another company called Cocoon tried fifteen years ago. They were designed to be super soldiers like Shinra's First class were only they didn't use Mako; they used chakra and could enhance their powers thanks to crests on their bodies. Only a handful of the infants survived the experiment and showed tremendous potential to be shinobi at a young age. The Village Hidden in the Mist was the one that purchased the research material from Shinra after Cocoon went out of business ten years ago. However they only began the serious training after their new Mizukage came to power, a beautiful woman named Mei.

This girl must be one of the original L'Cie born back then, she fit the age and her skills were much more advanced then they were supposed to be. Lucrecia would definitely be interested in this turn of events. "Names Genesis, so what's your name L'Cie?" he asked as his rapier glowed. "Names Éclair Farron, but you can call me Lightning"

(Author Note)

Yes I know this if a FFVII and Naruto crossover but I just couldn't resist putting Yuna and Lightning in it. They are badass characters and with Final Fantasy XIII coming out next week I couldn't wait to use Lightning.

Well the second half of the chunin exams will end next chapter with the one of one fights and then comes the month of training. More Final Fantasy Characters will be revealed soon and Project Replica Lockhart will be revealed as well as some readers had questions about that.


End file.
